Mas allá de la verdad
by Sarisa97
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Tsuna se convirtió en el Décimo Vongola. Todos creían que los mayores peligros ya habían pasado, pero no estaban preparados para recibir un golpe desde dentro. Un viejo enemigo ataca desde las entrañas de Vongola, verdades rebeladas y misterios resueltos que hará peligrar la estabilidad de Vongola (Es posible que cambie el título, no estoy segura)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que os guste esta historia que lleva ya tiempo en mi cabeza.**

 **Solo me pertenece el argumento, lo demás ya sabéis de quien es**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ya era hora. A pesar de renegar de su titulo durante años, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Décimo capo de Vongola, sabía que este día llegaría. Debía dejar la ciudad que lo vio crecer, donde conoció a sus amigos y libró tantas batallas para proteger a sus seres queridos, donde descubrió el verdadero significado de la palabra familia... Sawada Tsunayoshi debía partir a Italia en una semana y era decisión suya si llevar a sus guardianes o no

¿Seria él capaz de privar a sus amigos de sus últimos años de libertad por el simple deseo de estar con ellos? ¿ Podría vivir con la incertidumbre de saber que si hubieran estado alejados de la mafia durante un par de años habrían elegido otro camino? Estás y muchas más dudas corroían la joven mente del capo de 16 años.

Un año y medio había pasado desde la batalla de los representantes. Los arcobalenos, contrariamente a lo que había dicho Chekerface crecían a un ritmo anormal. De aquella apariencia de bebes de dos años solo quedaban los pacificadores en los cuerpos preadolescentes (12 años) de los mejores asesinos del mundo de la mafia. A este ritmo en menos de dos años volverían a tener sus cuerpos.

Pero lo que más tenia a Tsuna mortificado era esa necesidad de contarle a su madre toda la verdad. Como un susurro constante, en el fondo de su subconsciente, sentía que su súper intuición le decía que le dijese la verdad a Nana. Pero era exactamente el hecho de que sus instintos le avisaran lo que más le inquietaba. ¿Significaba eso acaso que su adorada madre se vería involucrada del bajo mundo?

Había hablado con su padre de esto, porque al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía él no odiaba a su padre, simplemente no lo quería. No sentía ese amor que empuja a un niño a ir corriendo al encuentro de su padre cuando llega de trabajar y darle un gran abrazo, no podía sentir eso hacía un hombre cuyas visitas podían ser contadas con los dedos de las manos. Ninguno conoce los gustos del otro ni sus aficiones, no había complicidad entre ellos, no había nada.. solo gratitud por haberle dado la vida.

Iemitsu se negaba las primeras veces que su hijo le comentaba su intención de decirle la verdad a su dulce mujer pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado pero tenía demasiado miedo de ser el quien confesara, no quería que el amor de su vida lo odiara. Pero Tsuna no le recriminó su comportamiento ya que en cierto modo el se sentía igual.

¿Como decirle a una mujer que es la reencarnación de el amor y la dulcura en la tierra que su marido le ha mentido desde que se conocieron y que su hijo se ha enfrentado a la muerte un sinnúmero de ocasiones? Nadie que conociese a la dulce mujer seria capaz de ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas, ni como éstas resbalan por la tersa piel que recubre sus mejillas...

Pero ya no más, decidido se levantó de cama, donde se había tirado para pensar a gusto, y bajó las escaleras en busca de su madre. La encontró en la cocina preparando la comida.

\- Hola oka-san, ¿que preparas?

\- Ara, Tsu-kun, estoy haciendo un rico estofado. ¿Sabes donde están los peques? Hace un rato que no los veo.

\- Salieron con Bianchi a dar un paseo. Oka-san...

\- Cariño ¿estás bien?

\- Si... pero tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Claro, vamos al sofá.

Una vez sentados y sin apartar su mirad de los dulces ojos de su madre, comenzó a relatar la historia de un joven, quien a pesar de las burlas y desprecios de la sociedad, consiguió levantarse y con ayuda de un hombre, al que llego a querer como un padre, forjó grandes amistades con personas muy diversas y maravillosas, vivió aventuras increíbles, conoció el dolor más grande, el temor más profundo pero también la inmensa alegría de saber que es querido y de que siempre habrá ante que lo apoye...

\- Oka-san, esa persona...

\- Eres tu -sonrió - ¿de verdad creiste que no me daría cuenta de todos los cambios por los que has pasado?

\- Pe-pero ¿como?

\- Se que no siempre he sido una buena madre, no podía ayudarte cuando aquellos matones te pegaban, solo podía recibirte con una sonrisa, hacerme la despistada e intentar animarte. Cuando llegó Reborn, algo dentro de mi me dijo que las cosas iban a cambiar ¿Un bebé que habla y dice que se convertirá en el tutor de mi hijo? Hasta a mi me pareció extraño, pero pasados los días volví a ver algo que hechaba de menos. Tu sonrisa... Y no esa falsa que ponias para que yo no me preocupara, vi otra vez esa sonrisa que ilumina la noche más oscura...

A medida que Nana iba hablando, Tsuna había empezado a llorar y ella secaba las lágrimas que bajaban por las suaves mejillas de su hijo mientras continuaba hablando.

\- Tsuna, no negaré que tenía miedo cuando tu o tus amigos llegaban a casa llenos de heridas, o cuando pasé la noche en vela cuidando de Lambo en el hospital aquella vez. Pero te veía feliz. Tenias amigos que te apoyaban y adultos que te cuidaban, hasta pudiste llegar a comprender más a tu padre. Por eso decidí hacerme la despistada e incrédula.

\- ¿Pero porqué? Si eras consciente de que papá y yo te hemos estado mintiendo durante años ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

\- Porque tu no estabas preparado para contármelo. Todos guardamos secretos, por miedo de lo que piensen de nosotros o para proteger a aquellos que amamos. Hace tiempos que sabía que tu padre me mentía, pero mi amor por el me cegó y hacía que me mintiese a mi misma, "son imaginaciones tuyas Nana" "Iemitsu no te está mintiendo" me decía, pero con todo lo que me has contado empiezo a comprender su comportamiento. Me duele la mentira y cuando vuelva he de hablar con él pero no le odio ni le guardo rencor.

\- Oka-san, perdón por mentirte, perdón, lo siento mucho - lloraba Tsuna.

Nana, sin decir nada solo abrazó a su querido hijo y dejó que se desahogara. Años de lágrimas contenidas, de tristezas simuladas desbordaron del joven capo en brazos de su madre.

Lo que ni Nana ni Tsuna sabían es que poco después de haberse sentado madre e hijo en el sofá, Reborn llegó a la residencia Sawada y fue testigo del tan tierna escena de principio a fin. Pero algo dentro del hitman, muy dentro del, le decía que en esa conversación había algo que desentonaba, algo estaba mal. ¿Acaso Nana estaba también escondiendo algo? Después e todo ella misma dijo que todos guardamos secretos ¿Será grave aquello que esconde la matriarca Sawada?

Con estos pensamientos, Reborn salió de la residencia con el objetivo de indagar en el pasado de Nana.

* * *

 **¿ Os gustó? ¿No os gustó? Comentar si veis alguna falta de ortografía o queréis criticar algo. Las criticas siempre son bienvenidas.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Sarisa**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los escasos rayos de sol, los cuales indicaban que el dia se acababa, iluminaban tenuemente la estancia donde se encontraban 7 adolescentes y dos infantes. Estos eran la decima generación Vongola; su capo y sus guardianes acompañados por el tutor de este último.

Sentado en el centro de un lado de la cama se encuentra el décimo capo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, un joven de tez clara, cabello castaño antigravedad y grandes y expresivos ojos color caramelo, quien a sus 16 años aun conservaba alguno de sus rasgos infantiles que, en contra de lo que muchos pensarían, acrecentaba su éxito con la población femenina e incluso masculina, aunque como cabe esperar de alguien cuyo apodo era 'Dame' era totalmente inconsciente de esto. Pero que su apariencia no engañe a nadie, así como sus sonrisas cálidas dirigidas a su familia iluminaban la noche más oscura, su gélida mirada, causada normalmente por algún enemigo con la ilusa idea de que podría vencerlo y dañar a su familia, podía congelar hasta el más árido y caluroso desierto.

A su derecha se encuentra Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormenta. Un italiano de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello plateado. La autoproclamada mano derecha del Décimo. Impulsivo e irascible, llegaba a causar más problemas de los que a Tsuna le gustaría, sobre todo cuando discute con los demás guardianes, aun así siempre estará ahí para su jefe, para aquel que le ofreció su amistad a pesar de que el italiano lo había intentado matar.

A la izquierda de Tsuna está Yamamoto Takeshi. Amante acérrimo del beisbol, cabello oscuro corto y ojos castaños llenos de alegría, los cuales van a juego con la risa que tanto le caracteriza. Guardián de la lluvia, quien a pesar de ser el que intenta calmar las peleas con sus sonrisas tontas y proclama que la mafia es un juego, no dudará en asestar un golpe mortal con su apreciada espada a todo aquel que ose amenazar a Tsuna, a aquel que le salvó la vida y le renovó las ganas de vivir.

Sentada, al lado de la mesa que ocupa el lugar central de la estancia, está Chrome Dokuro. Una chica de pelo y ojos lilas con un peinado extravagante en honor a su maestro. La guardiana de la niebla, titulo compartido, es la más silenciosa del grupo, pues siempre le ha costado socializar, llevándose mejor con las chicas y con Tsuna antes que con los demás guardianes, excepto con Lambo, a quien mima demasiado. Pero bajo esa apariencia dócil y tímida se halla una férrea voluntad por vivir y encontrar un lugar donde ser aceptada. Lugar que encontró con Vongola y que ahora protege con ahínco.

En su regazo, Lambo, el guardián del rayo está dormido. A pesar de tener ya casi diez años se sigue comportando como un niño mimado. Ha cambiado su traje de vaca por una camisa con el mismo estampado y aunque mantiene su estilo afro ya no es tan exagerado y llamativo. Con el paso de los años, Lambo se ha dado cuenta de la importancia de su rango dentro de la familia por lo que en los momentos decisivos deja de lado la fachada de niño revoltoso y saca a relucir una actitud madura y seria.

Al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente a Chrome, el hiperactivo guardián del sol hace sus movimientos de boxeo. Ryohei Sasagawa ha madurado un poco en estos años, sigue gritando EXTREMO pero con menos frecuencia. Animado y alegre pero también muy despistado protege a la familia con el poder de sus puños y la cura en momentos de necesidad con su poderosa llama.

Más alejados del centro de la estancia, los dos guardianes más independientes aguardaban a que el castaño hablara. Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube, reposaba al lado de la ventana disfrutando de la suave brisa que entra por esta. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, había encontrado un lugar en aquella manada de herbívoros. Atrás quedaron aquellos días de lobo solitario y todo gracias al omnívoro al que había llegado a respetar.

Y por último, el otro guardián de la niebla, Rokudo Mukuro, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. A éstas alturas ya nadie creía que él estaba ahí para apoderarse del cuerpo del castaño y destruir la mafia, ya ni lo pensaba. Estaba ahí para cuidar de su pupila y de su jefe.

-Hay varias cosas que tengo que deciros- empezó Tsuna- lo primero es que le contado toda la verdad a mi madre...

Todos se asombraron ya que todos habían llegado a apreciar a la dulce castaña y sabían lo reticente que era Tsuna en ese tema

\- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado Nana-san? - preguntó Chrome

\- Jejeje - rió captando la atención de todos - la verdad es que ya lo sospechaba.

Ahora si que ya no podían estar más sorprendidos, Nana lo sabía todo, ¿con que cara la iban a ver ahora?

\- No os preocupéis, no está enfadada con nadie, solo preocupada por lo que nos pueda pasar y sobre todo agredecida con vosotros por estar ahí para mi - añadió con una sonrisa.

Eso relajo a los guardianes, pero mientras algunos recuperaban el color, una voz se alzó

-¿ Y porqué se lo has contado a Nana? Siempre lo has retrasado ¿Que es lo que ha cambiado? - interrogó Hibary Kyoya

\- Ese es el otro tema de esta reunión, Nono me ha llamado... -paró creando expectación- quiere que vaya a vivir con el a Italia.

-¿A que viene eso? ¿No puedes ir solo de visita? - dijo el guardián del sol

\- Nono me ha dicho que es necesario que comience mi entrenamiento como capo, no solo fisie como el que he hecho con Reborn. Nono se está haciendo viejo, es el capo que más años ha estado en el puesto y quiere que a los 20 asuma el poder. Dice que debo demostrar ante las familias aliadas que tengo madera de jefe y para que así no tengan motivos para romper las alianzas en el futuro.

\- Pero Décimo eso no es tan malo, hacemos las maletas y nos vamos en unos días.

-Ma, ma Gokudera tenemos que preparar todo bien, algunos no hemos salido del país recientemente y tenemos que poner en orden algunas cosas y bpedir permiso a nuestros padres.

\- Mukuro-sama ¿cree que Ken y Chikusa vendrán con nosotros?

\- Mi pequeña Chrome, creo que Vongola nos está ocultando algo- dijo viendo como el joven capo se tensaba - nufufuf ¿Que nos ocultas?

\- Chicos, no quiero que vengáis.

De repente, todos empezaron a pedir explicaciones pero el castaño no podía hablar con el jaleo que estaban montando

BAMG *(por si no queda claro es un disparo)

El arcobaleno, harto de tanto ruido, disparó como forma de silenciar a los jóvenes - Dejad que Dame-Tsuna se explique - exigió

\- He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo que yo os he arrastrado al mundo de la mafia, aunque alguno ya estaba implicado - aclaró mirando a tres de sus guardianes - que si no fuese por mi culpa ahora mismo estarías viviendo una vida sin peligros, trabajando duro por lograr vuestros sueños. Siempre he temido que si llegaba el día en el que no hubiera peligro o simplemente hubiese una tranquilidad aparente os dieseis cuenta de que eso no es lo que de verdad quereis y entonces me abandonaríais. Por eso quiero que durante estos cuatro años en los que estaremos separados, reflexionéis sobre lo que significa ser de la mafia. No os diré que no entrenéis, se que sois bastantes testarudos - rió - Quiero que viváis una vida normal para saber que es lo que queréis - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde con una mirada, Mukuro se apartó - Es un tema sobre el que no pienso discutir. Me iré en dos días, el traslado del colegio ya está hecho. Hasta pronto chicos - se despidió al salir por la puerta.

\- En caso de que decidáis dejar el puesto de guardián, Vongola se ocupará de vuestra seguridad y no os volveréis a involucrar con la mafia. Dentro de tres años y medio tendréis que tener una respuesta ya que en caso de que lo dejéis tenemos que encontrar a alguien que os sustituya.

Las reacciones no fueron las esperadas pues todos salieron de la habitación en un incómodo silencio perdido cada uno en su pensamiento

¿De verdad van a abandonar a Tsuna? ¿Acaso los temores de Tsuna tenían fundamento? Sus caminos se separarían durante casi cuatro años

¿Volveran a estar juntos?

 **Estaba indecisa sobre como sería la relación amorosa de Tsuna, y ya que el primer comentario (que me ha encantado,gracias) ha pedido que no sea yaoi pues no lo será. Realmente la historia no se va a centrar tanto en el romance, si no en la intriga y la aventura.**

 **Lo malo es que las chicas de la serie no es que me gusten mucho para Tsuna, la única decente seria Gana pero ella ya tiene su papel en la historia y no pienso cambiarlo así que lo más probable es que sea un Occ. Aunque también había pensado en un femEmma (adoro el 2700) siendo ella la hermana de Emma para no dejar el puesto de capo de los Shimon vacío. Tengo que pensarlo, pero acepto sugerencias.**

 **Por otro lado aquí Lambo es mayor que en la serie porque no me parece bien que alguien tan pequeño se involucre en ese mundo.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí, espero que os guste.**

 **¿Criticas, sugerencias, comentario?**

 **Sarisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dediado a Mikan18, gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus ánimos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 784 DESTINO FLORENCIA, ACUDAN A LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE. ÚLTIMA LLAMADA –

\- Debo ir ya, es la última llamada- dijo con pesar el castaño pues muy en el fondo esperaba la presencia de sus amigos en sus últimos momentos en la ciudad nipona. En contra de lo que deseaba allí solo se encontraba su amada madre, Bianchi y dos pequeños niños a los que llegó a querer como si fuesen sus hermanos de verdad, Fuuta e I-Pin.

\- Espera un poco más, sé que Hayato y los demás vendrán.- Bianchi confiaba en que su hermano no cometiese una estupidez y que llegase acompañado de los demás. – Utiliza el avión privado que te dejó el Nono, no te vayas aún.

\- Quiero disfrutar de la vida normal de un adolescente todo el tiempo que pueda, aunque solo se reduzca a viajar en clase turista por última vez – rió ante lo estúpido que sonaba pero él sabía que en cuanto sus pies tocaran la bella tierra italiana nada volvería a ser igual, le costaría acostumbrarse pero debía hacerlo. – Además, casi prefiero no verlos ahora mismo; no seria capaz de irme.

La pelirrosa observó cómo los castaños ojos del adolescente adquirían ese brillo previo al llanto y se dio cuenta de que no debía insistir en el tema. Ella le comprendía, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su hermano pequeño fuese mafioso, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar de pequeño, su hermano merecía ser feliz, y eso no ocurriría en el mundo de la mafia. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que persiguió al Décimo al principio, no porque acaparaba la atención de Reborn si no porque su hermanito se había consagrado a él. Pero en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que los ojos esmeraldas brillaban con una alegría infantil, de que reía, de que tenía amigos… supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Al lado del de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y ella sabía de que si perdía ese lugar nunca volvería a ser el mismo; ni el ni ninguno de los guardianes.

-Ya basta, si no están, no están y punto. Sabían el día y la hora. Vámonos - sentenció Reborn.

-Tienes razón Reborn. ¿Me dais un abrazo antes de irme?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los más pequeños, quienes entre lágrimas se despidieron de su hermano mayor, prometiendo ser buenos con mamá y protegerla.

-No será lo mismo sin ti, mi pequeño – se acercó Nana cuando los infantes lo soltaron – Te echaré de menos cada día hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-Te quiero mamá. Te prometo que te llamaré cada vez que pueda y que conseguiré que papá venga dentro de poco y se quede mucho tiempo, tenéis cosas de que hablar – lo último lo dijo bajito para gracia de su madre- Haré caso de lo que me diga Reborn y el abuelito, descansaré lo suficiente… por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien. Te sentirás orgullosa de mí.

\- Jejeje que tontito eres- rió bajito Nana entre lágrimas- Estoy orgullosa de ti desde el momento en el que abriste tus ojos por primera vez en mis brazos en el hospital – mientras acariciaba la húmeda mejilla de su hijo con la mano izquierda, con la derecha abrazaba su estrecha espalda preguntándose como seria esa la próxima vez que lo viera.

-Gracias por todo mamá- correspondió al abrazo.

-Nunca olvides que tienes personas que te aman, que te adoran, que solo quieren lo mejor para ti. No dudes de ti mismo; si en los peores momentos no sabes que hacer coge el recuerdo más feliz que tengas, sobre lo que sea, y en ese momento escucha a tu corazón, no a otras personas ni si quiera a tu propia cabeza, porque será tu corazón el que te diga que está bien y está mal. No dudes de él, aunque todo el mundo te diga que te equivocas, incluso si yo te lo digo. Se fiel a ti mismo, no te arrepientas de nada.- se separó quedándose frente a él – Cuídate mi pequeña esperanza- sonrió.

A la sonrisa de su madre le respondió con otra.

Y así, dos figuras, un adolescente de torpe apariencia y un preadolescente de porte elegante, abandonaron la terminal y embarcaron en el avión bajo la atenta mirada de sus seres queridos.

Seres queridos que apartaron la mirada de la ventana cuando escucharon el jaleo que siete personas hacían al correr por los ajetreados pasillos del aeropuerto.

-Aneki! ¿Dónde está el décimo? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada la joven tormenta.

-Hayato… - como le diría que han llegado tarde, que tendrían que pasar cuatro años para volverse a ver.

\- Mi hijo va en ese avión que acaba de despegar- dijo suavemente Nana mientras volvía la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Mierda! Llegamos tarde – se lamentó la que debería ser la lluvia que se lleva la tristeza a pesar de estar inundada de ella.

-Tsuna-nii! - gritaba el pequeño bovino.

La tristeza estaba presente en la cara de todos los guardianes, incluso en las más estoicas como eran la de Hibary y Mukuro.

\- Niños, ¿porque han tardado tanto en venir? - preguntó la mayor del lugar.

 **Un par de horas antes...**

En un parque a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban en silencio siete personas, y os preguntareis ¿Que hace este grupo en un mismo sitio sin pelear?

Por azares del destino fueron llegando a aquel lugar. Lugar donde celebraron el último cumpleaños de su jefe; todos habían asistido, Varía, Simon, Cavallone, Milfiore... hasta los arcobalenos. La sonrisa del décimo se mantuvo en todo momento, incluso cuando comenzó la típica batalla entre sus seres queridos.

Sin darse cuenta, los guardianes volvieron al último lugar donde fueron todos felices. Aún no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la noticia del día anterior, pero sabían que les quedaban un par de horas antes de que se fuera.

-No entiendo, ¿Porque el décimo duda de nuestra amistad? - rompió el silencio la tormenta.

-Le tiene miedo a la soledad, como todos- le respondió el alegre sol con una calma extraña en el.

-Pero todos hemos estado solos, Tsuna-nii nos liberó de ella, no tiene sentido que dude.

En ese momento tres miradas se cruzaron; sol, nube y lluvia se miraron como si hubiesen recordado algo.

-Recuerdo a Tsuna cuando teníamos cuatro años y os puedo asegurar que no era el mismo que todos conocían hasta ahora. Era un niño muy animado y hacia amigos fácilmente, era raro verlo sin alguien cerca. - comenzó la lluvia.

-Pero un día el omnívoro cambió de repente, se caía cada dos pasos, se volvió muy torpe. Era como una persona distinta.

-Y todo el mundo lo abandonó. Aquellos que decían ser sus amigos empezaron a burlarse de él y pegarle. El cambió y el mundo le dio la espalda. - acabó Ryohei.

-Nufnufnuf ahora todo tiene más sentido. -

-¿Porque lo dice Mukuro-sama?-

\- Tiene miedo de volver a quedar solo, cree que si no nos da la oportunidad de escoger libremente por nosotros mismos, en algún momento le abandonaremos de la misma forma que hace 12 años. - aclaró la lluvia.

-¡ESO ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ!- explotó Hayato- Yo he decidido seguir a Tsuna, nadie me ha obligado. Quiero ser su mano derecha desde que me salvó la vida aunque yo intenté matarlo. No lo abandonaré, aunque tenga que esperar cuatro años para volver a verlo.

\- Ma, ma tranquilo. Yo me siento igual, desde que extendió su mano para impedir que saltase decidí que no lo soltaría.

\- Tsuna-nii me recogió y, a pesar de que la que se supone que es mi familia me abandonó, el me dio una nueva. Conocí a una mamá que amo y obtuve tres hermanos. Y no quiero perder a ninguno. - seguía llorando Lambo.

\- El boss me dio un lugar en el mundo. Sin el seguramente habría muerto hace tiempo.

\- Él me aceptó, por muy EXTREMO que fuese, nunca se alejó de mi lado. No era una persona rara de la que hubiera que mantenerse alejada para él.

\- Nufufuf solo quiero su cuerpo y cambiar la mafia. Aunque ver como la cambia él estando a su lado también podría ser interesante- aclaró ante la mirada de desaprobación de los demás.

Sin decir nada, Hibary se dirigió hacia la salida del parque.

\- Hibary ¿a donde vas? Esto es serio- le recriminó el sol.

-No pienso dejar que uno de los pocos oponentes interesantes que tengo se vaya así. - le respondió sin detener su andar.

-Ja, ja, lo que creo que quiere decir Hibary es que deberíamos ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto y hacerle saber que lo esperaremos. - tradujo la lluvia con su característica sonrisa.

-Hm haber empezado por ahí - se quejó Gokudera- el vuelo sale a las 14:30 y son... - mirando hacia su reloj- MIERDA! Faltan 10 minutos.

-Hay que correr a al EXTREMO.

Y así llegamos al momento actual. Seis adolescentes y un niño casi sin aliento lamentando el haber dudado, aunque solo fuese por un día.

-Niños, que no os hayáis despedido no significa que no lo volváis a ver. - les intentó animar Nana.

\- Pero no debimos reaccionar así cuando nos lo dijo. ¿Que pensará ahora de nosotros? - se lamentó la siempre fiel tormenta.

\- Pensará que estáis pensando en vosotros, cosa que es lo que él quería. - le respondió su hermana.

\- Aún sois jóvenes, y habéis pasado por mucho. A vuestra edad se siente de una forma distinta, más intensamente. Lo que para un adulto es una nimiedad para vosotros puede ser el fin de el mundo, pero eso no es malo, es normal. Debéis sentir, sentir alegría, pena, amor, furia, felicidad... todo lo que podáis mientras el mundo os lo permita; sobre todo el mundo en el que viviréis donde un sentimiento, sea positivo o negativo, puede significar una debilidad.

\- Nana-san- un suspiro colectivo salió de los labios de los guardianes.

\- Tsuna se ha ido, pero volverá. Y aunque vosotros ya tenéis vuestra decisión debéis madurar, crear un lazo entre vosotros que no se derrumbe ante la ausencia de Tsuna. Debéis ser una auténtica familia. - finalizó con una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que les recordó a su amado cielo, a esa persona que seguirán hasta la muerte, a esa persona que ayudarán a levantarse todas las veces que hagan falta a esa persona que le dio a cada uno una razón para vivir.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos vayamos a casa a comer. He preparado mucha comida y no quiero tirarla. - río la castaña.

Los guardianes se vieron y todos asintieron con una sonrisa, claro está, alguna mayor que otra.

\- Y me tienen que contar todas las aventuras que estoy segura que Tsuna no me ha dicho- añadió jovialmente la castaña mientras se dirigía hacía la salida.

Los caminos sen han separado, pero volverán a cruzarse. El entrenamiento de Tsuna comienza y a pesar de la distancia el lazo de la décima generación se refuerza.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿Que tal? ¿Sugerencias, comentario, criticas?**

 **Admito que alguna parte me ha costado sacarla adelante y no me ha gustado del todo como ha quedado, puede que en un futuro la reescriba. Pero espero que os guste.**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar un par de cosas y hacer una pregunta.**

 **Primero, ¿Queréis un capitulo donde se cuente lo que pasa en los tres años y medio? Realmente no va a suceder nada significativo para la historia. Entonces, ¿porque hago este salto temporal? Eso es una de las cosas que quería explicar:**

 **Para lo que mi cabeza tiene planeado no creo que con 16 años se tenga una madurez emocional suficiente para todo lo que va a venir, incluso me parece difícil con 20, pero no voy a hacerlos mucho más mayores, es como dice Nana, los jóvenes somos más esos tres años y medio Tsuna aprenderá todo lo que un jefe debe hacer ( no solo pelear y papeleo como en muchos fics) y los guardianes llegaran a entenderse mejor, pero eso no significa que ya no habrá sus tipicas peleas, ni pensarlo. No quiero que sus personalidades cambien, solo quiero que maduren.**

 **Otra opción es hacer cap especiales con este contenido que iré subiendo cuando tenga más tiempo. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

 **Lo otro que quería aclarar es lo que dice Nagi, lo de que se habría muerto si no hubiera conocido a Tsuna. Sé, como todo fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn que quien la salvó en un principio fue Mukuro (aunque fuese por egoísmo) pero es gracias a Tsuna y a las chicas que Crhome obtuvo el valor para seguir viviendo. Según como yo lo sentí cuando leía el manga al principio solo quería estar viva para poder servir de contenedor a Mukuro pero después quiso vivir por ella, saber que es ser feliz con personas que te apoyan. Por eso lo de que la salvó.**

 **Os dejaré una pequeña intriga; hay una frase en todo el capítulo que oculta un gran significado. ¿Cual creéis que es?**


End file.
